


Dancing with Dede

by supercalifragili



Series: Domesticity [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d talk about the music that was currently playing, and how different weddings would probably have different music depending on where the family of the bride and the groom would be from. Liam looked at Zayn dancing with his sister after she’d cut the three-piece cake and most of the guests were out since the public celebration of marriage was over. She looked beautiful and joyful and Zayn whispered in his ears <em>remember when I cut the cake you smashed a slice of it in my face? I'll get you for that</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with Dede

**Author's Note:**

> Went from memory on this, my neighbour was kind of excited about showing me pictures of her wedding and she started talking about traditional music and waleemah and how she would make sure her little daughter would learn how to dance... And Ziam happened. Ziam always happens. I'm sorry if it's not accurate or anything like that (I mean, I hope it is but...), just liked the idea of Zayn teaching her daughter something...

Zayn always told Liam he didn’t know how to dance.  _I feel like an idiot when I dance, I can’t do it_ he would say, but Liam didn’t really believe it. Zayn didn’t want to dance, but he’d tap around with his foot on time, bopping his head lightly and then start singing. Liam always listened to his voice and watched his hands, the jerky movement of his hips and the little goofy steps he’d try when he would think nobody was watching.

Sometimes, Zayn would invite him home during their little break after losing the X-Factor. He would invite him and lead him inside his modest home and Liam would be stunned by the colours and the smell of food, his sisters jumping excited when they’d see him walking in, Saafa rushing to him to hug him quietly to ask how he was.

Trisha would kiss his cheeks and hug him tight saying _thank you for coming_ , and kiss his forehead too. _Are you hungry?_ she would ask and Liam would nod, somehow feeling at home, like talking to his mum even. Zayn would drag him upstairs to his little room, where he’d show Liam comics and whisper about his favourite heroes, seated on the little carpet by his bed. Liam remembers how Zayn looked those days, his hair still shabby and free of any product, his eyes shining with curiosity and expectation. Liam remembers about the things they’d whisper shoulder by shoulder.

They’d talk about how glad they were of being in the same group, when they’d sing in a hush and their voices would blend together and when they’d come out of the room, Waliyah and Saafa would be there _we were just listening to you two singing, you’re loud!_ They’d say. Zayn would shake his head and answer to his mum calling them downstairs. _Let’s go Liam_.

Zayn would hold his hand on the way down the stairs, the heat of their skin making Liam’s heart race. Liam would eat with Yaser seated beside him, his figure resembling a possible older Zayn- which was rather amazing to visualize. Yaser would smile and ask him about home and his parents, telling him to send his greetings. Liam would fidget and duck his head, cheeks heated, and Zayn would tease him about it-he still does.

Liam still insists _I didn’t have a crush on your dad, Zayn!_ and Zayn laughs, flicks his nose while he’s straddling him on the couch on movie nights with Dede sleeping in her room and say _Everybody has a crush on my dad, Liam_. Liam kisses him quiet then, because okay, maybe he’s had a crush on Zayn’s dad, but he’s still madly in love with Zayn. _You sappy sap._

Zayn invited him to one of his _usual parties_ one time and Liam went, because he wanted to see how carefree Zayn would be there, how he'd move and talk and how in love Liam would fall. Zayn met him outside of his place wearing clothes Liam never saw before- a sherwani, he explained later helping Liam putting on his own- and Liam stopped in his tracks for a second to breathe because he looked unfairly beautiful there, a bashful smile playing softly on his chewed lips.

Zayn has it still, the simple cream coloured sherwani in brocade fabric, the buttons of it matching the embroidery in gems and intricate patterns on the sleeves and collar; he wore it on Doniya’s wedding, repeating  _Waleemah is today Liam, get ready_.

Liam sat by his dad sipping vimto and looking to at the smile on Trisha's face. Yaser seated with him and told him the instrument played by the old man seated crossed legged on the carpet was a dholki, and the other one near him holding a shehnai.

Yaser talk about the music that was currently playing, and how different weddings would probably have different music depending on where the family of the bride and the groom would be from. Liam looked at Zayn dancing with his sister after she’d cut the three-piece cake and most of the guests were out in the open since the public celebration of marriage was over. She looked beautiful and joyful holding the hands of her husband while Zayn whispered in Liam's ears _remember when I cut the cake and you smashed a slice of it in my face? I'll get you for that_.

The traditional music was leading Zayn and Doniya's movements during the night, they were they only ones left and still with a lot of energy inside them, there Liam confirmed Zayn knew how to dance. Liam watched the fluidity and grace of his body and steps, the accompaniment leading his feet and hands had and how de's follow the music, Liam watched how Zayns feet would move on the floor and how he held his sister’s hands smiling with glee. Waliyha dressed in her own saree pulled Liam in for a little awkward dance of his own.

Liam thinks he never saw Zayn that happy, Zayn rode him that night, mouth pressed on the side of his neck by his ear and his hands around his face. _I love you, I love you_ he repeated grinding and sinking ever so slowly on Liam's cock, letting him see the lights of fireworks flashing behind his eyelids.

Then, they didn't have Adeela yet and Zayn promised to himself he'd teach their daughter how to dance. He had CDs and old cassettes of his father arranged by the TV, he'd play them sometimes.

Liam doesn't remember the name, but while watching a movie in particular, a couple on the scene dancing slowly to a song, Zayn said _This song is ours_ , and Liam smiled. Zayn told him about the song and it's meaning in hushed breaths and moans under the covers of their bed, sweat beading his forehead.

 

Now, Liam’s back from the studio, he shuffles around the house and music catches up to his hears as he walks towards the porch giving to the garden outside his and Zayn’s place, the dohl and chimta clear in his ears. He puts his keys on the chair by the swinging bench and sits down, watching Dede stepping along and trying to follow Zayn’s instructions

“Listen to the music, the tempo is the same” Zayn says calmly

“This is called Jashn e Bahaara, yeah Dede? It's to celebrate the spring” he shows, his hands swaying in time with the music and the voice leaking through the speakers.

Liam watches Dede try and Zayn correct her gently, patting her on the head when she’d get a step right, her big smile and _Let's try again!_

“It’s really fast Baba” she complains after a while, she pouts and look at Liam, stretching her hands towards him, her soft curls adorning her little face.

“Maybe if Papa comes here and dance with us it’ll get slower” Zayn winks up at Liam, kisses him quickly, cupping his chin and make him stand near Dede that’s still pouting.

"Papa's is still not that good at it, with your help he can improve too" Zayn says

"Really?" Her brown eyes widen in anticipation

"Yes Dede" he kisses her head, Zayn's scent enveloping her, she nods excited

"Can I explain the steps to Papa?" Her voice louder and giddy, jumping quickly in her place

"Come on then"

Liam kind of gets laughed at, but Zayn's and Adeela's laughter are the best sound he could ever listen to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, really!


End file.
